


Legend (Легенда)

by his_dear_detective



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_dear_detective/pseuds/his_dear_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть в одной старой китайской деревушке легенда, виски которой покрыты сединой уже много сотен лет...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend (Легенда)

Мужчина приехал в маленькую деревню за несколько дней до наступления полной луны и сразу поселился у старого рыбака Дэй Вонга, живущего почти на краю леса. Одинокий дедушка радушно принял странного гостя, как будто они были знакомы уже сто лет. Ежедневно он и этот иностранец ходили в лес, часами о чем-то говорили и ловили рыбу в речке. Старик ничего не рассказывал односельчанам, лишь грустно улыбался в седые усы. И жилец его не отличался красноречием, да и вообще говорил немного. Слова были пропитаны сухостью - слишком долго человек провел наедине, беседуя только с собственными невеселыми мыслями.  
Глаза его, вечно устремленные словно сквозь пространство, выдавали долгую печаль. Ту печаль, которая за многие годы уже впиталась во все взгляды, жесты, слова. Седой старик знал, что горе этого человека невозможно описать словами.

_\- Дедушка, а что за сказку ты вчера рассказывал сестренке?_  
 _\- Всего лишь одну старую историю. Рассказать тебе?  
 _\- Конечно, дед, - маленький мальчик заулыбался и забрался старику на колени.  
 _\- Есть в одной старой китайской деревушке легенда, виски которой покрыты сединой уже много сотен лет. Легенда гласит о существах, что были потомками местных богов. Невероятно красивые, с неуловимым тонким шармом, они могли свести с ума любого и побудить его к сумасшедшим поступкам…__ _

Когда странный мужчина уходил в горы, провожать его собралось полдеревни. Дети испуганно прятались за спинами старших, а взрослые насмешливо шептались. Светловолосый иностранец медленно шагал по вымощенной камнем дороге, опираясь на старую трость. За четверть века скитаний по земному шару жизнь здорово его измотала. То ли от подступающей старости, то ли от всей пережитой горечи на лице американца залегли глубокие морщины. Но все таки он нашел то, что так долго искал. В маленькой китайской деревушке, почти на самом краю света он обретет долгожданный покой. Скоро, совсем скоро.  
Мужчина выбросил последний окурок и еще увереннее двинулся в сторону леса. Там, за непроглядной глушью больших деревьев, возвышались горы Драконьего Перевала. Огромные черные скалы стремились ввысь, пряча свои вершины в облаках. Ни одна человеческая нога туда еще не ступала, но он будет первым. Он давно уже пообещал себе, что будет первым из тех смертных, которые в силах отыскать Ками.  
Некоторые люди из толпы удивленно пожимали плечами: «Он сумасшедший?», «Зачем он туда идет?», и только седой старик Дэй Вонг понимающе кивнул вслед странному мужчине. 

_\- Старейшины той деревни говорили, что Ками, эти невероятно прекрасные существа, живут высоко в горах, за недоступным Драконьим Перевалом, куда еще не ступала нога человека. Но я знал мужчину, который обрел там свое счастье._  
 _\- Правда? Ты уверен, дедушка?_  
 _\- Да, ведь я указал ему дорогу._  
***

Трость стукнула о камень последний раз и выпала из руки мужчины. Спокойная голубовато-бирюзовая гладь моря отражалась в глазах немного поседевшего американца, делая его по-особенному красивым.  
\- Здравствуй, Ди.  
Молодой Ками застыл на месте, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Я выиграл гонку, Граф. Теперь я заслужил место на твоем корабле?  
Ди протянул руку и неуверенно провел тонкими пальцами по щеке Леона.  
\- Конечно, мой дорогой детектив…


End file.
